Chapter 4/Searching for Lex
The Phoenix and Voyager are at high warp searching for Lex. In the briefing room Colonel Tyson is looking out the windows at the Intrepid-class vessel when Captain Janeway walks into the briefing room. When I first saw Voyager she was in drydock my brother showed me what he was working on, and he wanted to Captain one someday and he worked day in and day out after her botched shakedown cruise when the bio-neural gel pack blew Colonel Tyson says as she looks at Voyager then turns to Captain Janeway. Janeway smiles at her. Your brother is a remarkable young man when I was ready to take Voyager to Deep Space 9 he wouldn't let me on board until he was sure the gel-pack wouldn't blow again Captain Janeway says as she looks at her. Then Admiral Kira walks in. I remember when I first saw Voyager, I was in a shuttle with my ex-wife Sam and I never saw a Intrepid class starship before, it was the most beautiful thing I ever saw says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. Mariah shakes her head about explaining who he's married to now. We've contacted a nearby colony here Mariah says as she points at grid 187 and it shows a planet that's been beaten up as Typhuss looks up at the planet. Someone attacked the planet says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Tyson. She looks at him. Yeah it looks like some of it was scooped up from the planet, and Voyager will head to this Talaxian colony here in grid 978 they've got info on the unknown vessel that came to them a few days ago Colonel Tyson says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at them. It could be Lex or something far worst, the Borg says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn and Colonel Tyson. She looks at him. Maybe we won't know until we get there it's an hour away at warp 9.98 but if we split up from Voyager we can be there in a minute with our slipstream drive Mariah says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. You go Colonel, I will stay aboard Voyager says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Tyson. She looks at him. You sure? Mariah says as she looks at Typhuss. He smiles at her. I'm sure, I feel at home aboard Voyager says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Tyson. She looks at him. If you get killed your wife is gonna have my head and you know how she is when she's mad from what Jason told me is that she nearly rearranged a Cardassian's face during the Dominion War Mariah says as she looks at him. He snickers a bit. I can take care of myself Colonel, I will be fine, now go Colonel that's an order says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Tyson. She looks at him. Good luck sir and ma'am Colonel Tyson says as they leave the briefing room. Both Voyager and Phoenix split up as the Phoenix starts travelling through slipstream. In her ready room Janeway hands Typhuss a cup of coffee. Colonel Tyson seems to worry about you Captain Janeway says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. She's a mother hen and I can take care of myself, I don't need her to watch over me says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. She looks at him. But with your rank as an Admiral you've got to understand that she's only making sure you don't die from what I've heard back home we've lost Hayes and Dougherty good admirals and officers Captain Janeway says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I can look after myself, I do that on my own alone and I do understand says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. She looks at him. I bet the future you're from is cozy Voyager's home you're an Admiral there's new type of phasers to combat the Borg besides the quantum torpedoes I've heard so much about Kathryn says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. The future where I come from is nice says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. She looks at him. I hope we can stop Lex Captain Janeway says as she looks at him. He looks at her. We will, I have stopped Lex many times before says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. Captain to the bridge Commander Tuvok says over the com. Janeway and Typhuss walk out of the ready room. On the bridge Captain Janeway looks at Ensign Kim. Report? Captain Janeway says as she looks at Harry. He looks at his console. We're approaching the Talaxian colony and there's nothing left of the colony it looks like it's been wiped out Ensign Kim looks at the console and then Captain Janeway. Admiral Kira walks over to the ops console. Can you tell who attacked the colony says Typhuss as he looks at Harry. He looks at the console. Negative Admiral Ensign Kim says as he looks at Admiral Kira. He helps him. Typhuss works on the console and scans the area then finds the weapon signature. Its from a Ha'tak class mothership, it looks like this happened five hours ago says Typhuss as he looks at Harry then at Kathryn. She walks over to them. Survivors? Captain Janeway says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at the console. Yes, I'm reading 40 Talaxians on the planet surface says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. Janeway tapped her combadge. Medical team transporter room 2 Captain Janeway says as she spoke into the com. Acknowledged Captain one of the medical officers says over the com. Ensign Paris folds his arms. Wonder where the mothership is now? Ensign Paris says as he looks at the viewer then at the others. Then a huge shower of sparks erupts from the helm console and Tom falls from the helm console as the lights dimmed and klaxon sounded as Captain Janeway goes to the conn station and checks Tom's pulse. One Al'kesh bomber off the port bow shields down to 67% Commander Tuvok says as he looks at the tactical console. Medical team main bridge Captain Janeway says as she calls for medical team. Typhuss goes to the helm as well and sat at the console and inputs commands into it and comes up with an idea. Captain he's taking us to a star Ensign Kim says as he looks at his console. She looks at him. What the hell are you doing? Captain Janeway says as she looks at him. He looks at her. We can destroy that bomber with the star, we need to modified the shields to be metaphasic shields says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn.